The Cheshire Pirate
by Mental Verin
Summary: The ghost of Davy Jones and Calypso's child helps to lead her family and Jack on their adventure. Only those who knew her when she was alive can see her and that includes Jack Sparrow who knew her when he was a boy. Rated T for language.


"He's the one? Eh, Tia Dalma?"

"Aye, he's the one who will take our dear someone away from us," the sea witch said, shaking her hands with her assorted charms inside. "There is nothing either of us can do."

"Why did you originally give Jack the compass?" Feminine hands twirled a green pear in her hands as the female pirate sat on the only other table in the room.

"Because he will need it to fill his own destiny in," Tia Dalma said.

"His destiny, eh? Sounds like you actually care for them, Calypso," black hair fell over slim shoulders covered in loose sleeve garb and a leather vest.

"I know it ta be strange ta ya, child," Tia Dalma said, getting up from her seat, "But I do care about those who sail my seas. Now it's time for ya ta return to your father, Fiona." The goddess moved over the wooden floors of her house to stand before the young woman who still held a child's spirit. "Give your father my love," she whispered as she caressed the woman's cheek.

"You know as well as I, Mum, I can't do that," Fiona said sorrowfully.

"I know. But I can always hope that he will eventually see my love in your actions and words. Be his strong guide and keep him steady," Tia Dalma said, leaning her forehead against her daughter's.

"Of course, Mum," Fiona said with closed eyes. "That's why I didn't leave you two when I died."

With that, Fiona faded into the breeze that came from the open door and disappeared.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Any sound echoed over the still waters of the locker. Fiona sat on the railing of the Flying Duchman as she sailed through the mirror waters. The woman hummed the tune she had memorized from Tia Dalma's locket as she stared up at the cloudless sky, filled with stars but no moon. Never a moon.

"Are you searching for a future in that sky?" said a voice from behind the black haired girl.

The ghost looked over her shoulder to see the tentacle faced man that was Davy Jones. He walked over to stand beside the railing with Fiona, his peg leg beating on the wood floor. Fiona looked back up at the cold stars and black sky.

"No…just wonderin'," she replied.

"Wonderin' about what?" Davy Jones inquired.

"Last night Mummy got a visit. According to her one of the men among her visitors will soon take your place as the captain of the Flying Duchman. If that happens it means I will be without a Daddy," Fiona looked to the water below and watched the gentle lapping of the waves against the ship. "I don't want that to happen."

Davy Jones sighed and looked at the woman's eternally young face. It was a perfect mix of his own when he was human and Calypso's but her eyes were completely her own. That was what he loved most about this deceased child. Her eyes belonged solely to herself, neither father's nor mother's.

"Don't worry, Fiona," Jones said turning his attention to the sea. "No one will take me away from you. No one but me, you, your mother, and my oldest crew members on this ship know where that chest is hidden."

"That Sparrow man will find it. Mum gave him her compass a while ago. If he wants it enough, he'll find it. It just takes the right…leverage," Fiona said.

Jones gave her a speculative look. It was hard to imagine that this young girl was in fact dead for her skin was still warm and her hair was glossy. Her eyes still head the warm shine of a summer day.

"Ya've been hangin' around your mum too long, Fiona," Jones commented. "Jack  
Sparrow is a fool who will never be able ta crew the Flying Duchman."

"I never said it was the Sparrow fellow who would kill you, Da," Fiona whispered.

"Then who is it?"

"A young man. He had a vibe too him…not like most pirates. He reminded me of you, Da. I looked into him to see what it was that was so similar and it seems he's in love with a young girl," Fiona said. "His name was…William. William Turner."

Jones froze at the mention of love but then shook his head to clear it.

"Where is Sparrow headed now?" he asked the ghost.

"Where are you headed?" Fiona replied with her own question.

Jones scoffed. "Damn ye, child. I swear we shoulda named you Cheshire."

"Heh! Well then, I'll return after you pick up the newest recruits. You know I don't really take to the whole process," Fiona said.

"Very well then. Come back safe, Fiona," Jones whispered.

"How can I do anything but? I'm already dead after all, Da," Fiona said and leaned back to place a kiss on his cheek. "Mother still loves you by the way. Just thought you might want to know." And with that the girl faded into the wind of the locker.

"That woman loves no one…" Jones muttered before stomping away to his cabin.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Well, if it isn't Fiona the Cheshire Pirate," said a very slurred voice.

Said Pirate leaned against one of the light stands that were positioned near the helm. She sat on the railing with her black booted feet crossed at the ankle.

"Why did you send William to meet with my father Jack?" Fiona asked as she fiddled with the pear in her hands. "You know he won't accept the boy as your payment."

"Who said the boy is payment? I don't think you quite understand me plan at all, love," Jack said, waving his hands around dramatically.

"Really now," Fiona said as she inspected the green fruit with emerald green eyes. "Please…do explain to me this glorious plan of yours."

Jack lifted his hand with a finger raised in the air as if to start speaking but then stopped. "Uh…Oh! What's that?" Jack said, worming his way out of the conversation and over to the side railing to where he could watch the transactions on the crashed ship.

Jones had the crew members and William Turner lined up and was asking them the question that would decide their fate. He killed one and threw him over board. The rest of the prisoners agreed to sail with Jones…except for Will. They spoke some words and Jones looked up. Jack, who had his spyglass up at the time, twitched and put it down, when he did, Jones stood before him.

"Oh…" Jack said.

"You have a debt to pay," Jones said and stepped forward, making Jack back up. "You've been captain of the Pearl for thirteen years! That was our agreement."

"Technically," Jack said, trying to talk his way out, "I was captain for two years then viciously mutinied."

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain none the less," Jones replied. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain' Jack Sparrow?" The crew of the Flying Duchman laughed at that and Fiona gave a small chuckle of her own.

Jack turned around to look at Jones. "You have my payment already. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," Jack said.

"One soul is not equal to another," Jones explained.

"Ah-ha! So we've established my proposal as a stand in principal and now we're just haggling over price," Jack said sweetly, quickly, and trickily.

Jones was taken aback. "Price?" he asked.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked.

Jones looked at his men quickly then back to Jack. "One hundred souls," Jones paused, "Three days."

"You're a darlin', mate," Jack said. He turned to walk the other way saying, "Send me back the boy, I'll get started right awa-ahhh!" The Boson hissed at him and got in his way.

"I keep the boy," Jones declared. "A good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go," Jones chuckled. His crew laughed with him.

Jack turned to look at Jones and his men. "Have you not met Will Turner?" he started off. "He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano! Worth at least four…maybe three and a half? And did I happen to mention…he's in love?" Jack said, giving Jones a meaningful look. The words sparked Fiona's attention and she paid more attention from her perch. "With a girl?" Jack began to circle Jones. "She was to be married…betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as joining them in holy matrimony, eh?" Jack said over Jones' shoulder.

Jones hesitated but then turned his head to look at Jack. "I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls," Jones said through his Scottish accent. His crew laughed and he turned completely to look at Jack. "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime in servitude while you roam free?" Jones gave him a curious look while Jack thought briefly on the topic.

Then the Pearl's captain looked up with a smile. "Yep! I'm good with it!" He said happily. "So shall we seal in blood…uh…I mean ink?"

Jones grabbed Jack's hand with his tentacle hand, making Jack gasp. Jones had a frown on his face as he did so. Fiona knew what he was thinking. Jack was a horrible man for letting his friend take his place.

"Three days…" Jones warned as he pulled his hand away, taking the black spot off of Jack's hand. With that he and his men phased back over to the Dutchman as Jack stared at his now slimy hand.

"Uh…Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, calling over his first mate.

"Aye," the old man said.

"I feel oddly sullied and unusual," he declared while staring off in the Dutchman's direction.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" the old sailor questioned.

"Fortunately, it was mum the condition in which these souls need be," Jack clarified.

"Ah…Tortuga," Gibbs said realizing what his captain meant.

"Tortuga," Jack said, wiping the ink on his hand off on Gibbs' vest.

With that Jack left the crew to get the ship under way and approached the helm where Fiona was still located.

"You're an evil man, Jack Sparrow. Sentencing poor William to a fate such as that," Fiona said, looking at the pirate from the corner of her eye.

"How am I evil? You would have done it too!" Jack said.

"No…I wouldn't have. At least…not to a friend or someone who had set me free," Fiona said.

"Er…Oh!" Jack said.

Fiona smiled like the Cheshire cat her pirate name was named after.

"Either way!" Jack said suddenly. "I shall not be joining the Dutchman unless it is as her captain."

Fiona's smile faded. "In order to do that, Davy Jones must die," she said in a sorrowful tone. "In order to do that, you must also pay the price." She gave Jack a meaningful look. "Don't disappoint me, Jack Sparrow."

Jack smiled charmingly. "How could I do that, love?" he said with a slight bow.

Fiona frowned slightly and disappeared with the coming wind.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah…Got bored. Decided to watch POTC and got this crazy idea stuck in my head. Don't know if it will have a second or third chapter to where my Cheshire Pirate will watch Davy Jones die and such. If you think I should continue I want some reviews. I don't really care. Anyways…ta-ta for now! XD**


End file.
